


Gym Badge #8

by Ilovesocks_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone is mentioned at least once, M/M, Pokemon!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovesocks_24/pseuds/Ilovesocks_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles only needs one more gym badge before he can challenge the Elite Four. The problem is, he isn't sure what he wants more. Derek's gym badge in his hand, or Derek's perfect pecs in his mouth.</p><p>Guest starring Isaac Lahey as Nurse Joy, Jackson Whittemore as Gary Oak, and Laura Hale as the Champion of the Elite Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Badge #8

**Author's Note:**

> Just kind of started typing this while I'm having writers' block for my chaptered fic. There was really no plan or plot, just an idea, and I started typing it to see where it went. 
> 
> Also in my headcannon, you only get three pokemon in your party, because I just didn't feel like writing 6 pokemon. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Venusaur is unable to battle, Stiles is out of useable Pokémon, the winner is Derek!” 

Stiles sighed as the announcer’s voice rang out through the arena. It was his third time trying to defeat Derek Hale, the leader of the Beacon Hills Gym, but the dude was almost unbeatable. He was the last gym leader before the Elite Four, and clearly it was for a reason. His trio of Houndoom, Umbreon and Machamp were literally the strongest Pokémon Stiles had ever faced. Stiles really wanted to hate the guy, and his ridiculously strong Pokémon, but he couldn’t, because Stiles respected him for being so strong. 

“You probably need to train your Pokémon a little bit better Stiles,” Derek smirked, crossing his arms over his well-built chest. “That way my Pokémon can get a little bit more of a workout.”

And seriously? Not only was Derek the strongest Pokémon trainer outside of the Elite Four, but he was ridiculously hot too. The guy wore the tightest black t-shirts that did absolutely mouth watering things to his body. Stiles could see the outlines of Derek’s muscles through his T-shirts, and the dude was about as muscular as his Machamp. Stiles wasn’t sure what he wanted more, Derek’s gym badge, or Derek’s cock. 

“This is your third time losing to me,” Derek continued. “I’m beginning to wonder how you managed to defeat the other gym leaders, when your Pokémon can barely land an attack on mine.” 

Another thing about Derek, he was a kind of a sore winner. The two previous times Stiles had lost to Derek, Derek had gloated until Stiles was out of the gym. If he wasn’t so hot it would really be annoying. But instead of being annoyed with Derek, it just made Stiles want him more. 

“I got through the others just fine,” Stiles muttered, knowing that Derek could hear him. The acoustics in this gym were great. Every thud and crash that happened whenever Stiles’ Pokémon were sent flying was amplified 200 fold. “It took me a couple of tries to beat some of them, but eventually I did. I’ll beat you one day, trust me.” 

Stiles had always been the underdog in his Pokémon journey. His childhood rival Jackson had tricked him into picking his starter Pokémon first, so Jackson could pick the Pokémon that had the type advantage over it. Professor Deaton had showed Stiles the three starter Pokémon, and Stiles had fallen in love with the Bulbusaur from the moment he saw it. Unsurprisingly, Jackson picked the Charmander right after and challenged Stiles to a battle. 

Stiles lost his first ever Pokémon battle, because Jackson was a trickster. His confidence was shattered, and it took Stiles and Bulbusaur a long time before they got their first win. 

Stiles’ first win came at the hands of Youngster Joey. He had bragged about how his Rattata was in the top percentage of Rattata or some bullshit like that, and Stiles and Bulbusaur really didn’t care. They were just happy to finally get a win together. 

After they logged their first win, Stiles and Bulbusaur went on a hot streak. They were winning against every challenger that they faced. Stiles would be lying if he said that winning so much didn’t go to their heads a little bit. Stiles even vowed that he was going to be a legendary Pokémon trainer and he was going to beat the Elite Four and become the champion. 

Of course his campaign to become the best Pokémon trainer ever hit a road bump when he got his ass handed to him by Lydia, the first gym leader. Her Vulpix had utterly roasted Stiles’ poor Bulbusaur. The type and level advantage were a way too much for Bulbusaur to overcome, and that’s how Ralts became a part of Stiles’ party. He needed something to alleviate the pressure for Bulbusaur to overcome the type disadvantage and Ralts brought in some extra firepower that allowed Stiles to defea

Along the way through his Pokémon journey, Stiles’ Bulbusaur evolved into Ivysaur, Ralts evolved into Kirlia and Stiles caught a Pidgeotto to complete his Pokémon roster. 

He started beating Jackson more often too. Jackson always had a different lineup, but Stiles preferred to stick to his big three: Ivysaur, Kirlia and Pidgeotto. It felt good to start beating Jackson too. Stiles wanted to be mad at Jackson for tricking him into picking first, but Stiles would’ve probably picked Bulbusaur anyway. So it wasn’t that bad. Plus beating Jackson was like icing on the cake. 

Stiles started to run into problems at the fourth gym leader, Boyd. His rock solid team of Graveler, Duskull and Absol really frustrated Stiles and his team. It took Stiles 4 times to beat Boyd, and he was pretty sure that Boyd had taken it easy on him the final time they battled. He probably just wanted Stiles to get out of the gym.

Stiles’ Pokémon all seemed to evolve into their final evolutions all at the same time. Stiles had just beaten a random trainer on the side of the road when Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur. As soon as Venusaur evolved, Stiles was challenged by someone different, and after winning that battle, Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot. Then Kirlia evolved just because. So in one day, all of Stiles’ Pokémon evolved. That had been a pretty great day. 

Before he started battling Derek, Stiles’ hardest battle was against the gym leaders of the 7th gym, Scott and Allison. They were dating, and it was a double battle, so Stiles was only allowed to use two of his Pokémon. He decided on using Venusaur and Pidgeot so he could combat, Scott’s Stantler and Allison’s Mantine. Up until this point, all of Stiles’ Pokémon battles had been 1 vs. 1, in teams of three, so it was hard for Stiles to develop an effective strategy for a double battle. Eventually he was able to win, and he became really good friends with Scott and Allison. They even gave him tips on how to beat Derek. 

Unfortunately those tips were not coming in handy, because Stiles had just lost to Derek again. 

“Not the way you battle now, you won’t.” Derek smirked again, this time flashing pearly white teeth. Seriously it was unfair how hot this guy was. “You might want to think about getting some new Pokémon, or a new strategy because what you’re doing right now clearly isn’t working.” 

“Shut up Derek,” Stiles retorted. “These Pokémon are my family, and one day we are going to beat you.” 

“Whatever Stiles, Umbreon return!” Derek called, then turning to Stiles he smirked again. “Get your Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. They took a beating this round. Come back and challenge me whenever you’re ready. I enjoy beating you.”

“Asshole,” Stiles glared, but he turned on his heel and exited the gym, because Derek was right, his Pokémon had been utterly creamed this round. Derek had been particularly ruthless.  
***  
“Hi welcome to the Beacon Hills Pokémon Center, I’m Nurse Isaac, May I heal your Pokémon?” 

“Hey Isaac,” Stiles sighed. “Derek beat me again.”

The nurse of Beacon Hills Pokémon Center was probably the sweetest nurse, Stiles had encountered on his journey. Some of the other nurses were angry and degrading if certain trainers came in too many times. Like Nurse Erica had made fun of Stiles when he went into her Pokémon Center after losing to Lydia for the fourth time. 

But Isaac was sweet. Stiles figured he didn’t really have a choice, because so many people lost to Derek. Stiles and Isaac had struck up a special friendship. The first time Stiles had lost to Derek, he had trained his Pokémon to exhaustion every day for the following week. He had been in the Pokémon Center nearly every day, and that’s how he became such good friends with Isaac. Isaac also seemed to have a special place for Stiles in his heart. The golden haired Nurse always made sure that Stiles’ Pokémon were given the best treatment and were out in the lowest amount of time. 

“Hey buddy,” Isaac smiled softly. “Don’t worry about it. I think the record for ‘number of times getting beat my Derek’ is somewhere in the 30’s. You’re doing fine, don’t worry about it.”

“I don’t think he’s beatable,” Stiles sighed, handing his Poke balls to Isaac. “I’m lucky if I can make just one of his Pokémon faint. It usually takes all three of my guys just to take out his Umbreon. And I haven’t even seen his Houndoom, so I know that he must be Derek’s ace in the hole.” 

“Derek’s Houndoom is his strongest Pokémon,” Isaac agreed. “But he is beatable. My friend Danny just beat him not too long ago.” 

“What kind of Pokemon did he have? Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres?” Stiles joked. “Because those are the only Pokemon I can think of that would beat Derek.”

“I think he had a Magneton, a Quagsire and a Blaziken,” Isaac replied. “It took him a couple tries to beat Derek too, so don’t worry. It’s possible.” 

“I just wish he wouldn’t gloat so much, it’s a little discouraging.”

“Wait, what do you mean Derek gloats at you?”

“I don’t know, like he has this smirk on his face and he makes these crude little jokes about how I need a different strategy or new Pokémon. Little things here and there. He always has this wolfish grin on his face whenever he beats me too. It would be annoying if he wasn’t so fucking attractive. Like seriously? Those cheekbones could probably cut diamonds.” 

Isaac chuckled. “He is very attractive, but I think you’re the only one who complains about that. Most people are annoyed that he beats their entire team with only one Pokémon. But you seem more annoyed that he’s flirting with you.” 

“First off, Derek Hale is not flirting with me,” Stiles replied, rolling his eyes. “A guy like me isn’t even in his league. Have you seen his pecs? They’re perfect. I could write a poem about them. ‘Derek’s Perfect Pecs’ a poem by Stiles Stilinski. Second off it takes him two Pokémon to take out my team, so that must mean I’m better than most people.”

“Suit yourself,” Isaac grinned. “Derek doesn’t flirt with all of his challengers, only the cute ones. I would know.”

“And how you would know that Isaac? You’re the nurse, no disrespect. But its’ not like you and Derek sit down every week and talk about the trainers that Derek beats.”

“You know we live together right?” Isaac grinned. “And his challengers are my patients, so yeah you guys make up the bulk of our conversation. So believe me when I tell you that Derek Hale, the leader of the Beacon Hills Gym is flirting with you. You’re almost all he talks about.”

“You’re lying,” Stiles smiled. “Even if you did live together, there’s no way that Derek talks about me. He probably gets like 10 challenges a day, there’s no way he remembers me and my Pokémon. I’m calling your bullshit Isaac.”

“You want me to prove that Derek talks about you?” Isaac asked, his eyes gleaming. “Because I can.”

“Do it.” 

“When you first battled Derek, he sent out his Umbreon and it easily defeated your Venusaur and Gardevoir. Derek’s Umbreon knows Psychic, so it pretty much took out Venusaur in two super-effective hits, and Gardevoir’s Psychic attacks were completely ineffective because Umbreon is a dark type Pokemon. Then you sent out your Pidgeot and used Whirlwind to get Umbreon out of the battle and Derek sent out his Machamp. You had a smile on your face, because Pidgeot had the type advantage over Machamp because everyone knows that flying beats fighting. But Derek’s Machamp knows Rock Slide, and your Pidgeot didn’t stand a chance, and that’s how you lost your first challenge to Derek.”

“Our first battle was more competitive than that,” Stiles grumbled. “And how was I supposed to know that Machamp knew Rock Slide?” 

“Stiles if you don’t teach your Pokémon moves to cover their weaknesses, then you’ll never beat Derek. The strongest part about Derek’s battling style isn’t his Pokémon’s brute strength, but they way he battles. He knows what his Pokémon’s weaknesses are, and styles his battle strategy to cover them.”

“Venusaur knows Earthquake,” Stiles muttered. “That’s a start. But that’s not the point of this conversation! You keep saying that Derek is flirting with me!”

“He is, you moron. I’ve never heard Derek speak so highly of a challenger since Danny. And don’t deny that you don’t like him either. Or do I need to remind you of the poem you plan on writing? ‘Derek’s Perfect Pecs’ or something like that? I could tell him about it when I see him tonight. He might take it easy on you the next time you challenge him.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Stiles mock glared. “That would be the end of our friendship Nurse Isaac.” 

“I think I’ll survive. I’m picturing the look on Derek’s face, and it’s priceless.” 

“I don’t want to hear it, just heal my Pokémon Isaac.” 

“Suit yourself Stiles, I should have your Pokémon out in a couple of hours.”

“Alright, I think I’m going to go and try to get some sleep upstairs. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Stiles turned and walked up the stairs to where the makeshift beds were. Pokémon Centers were like little free hotels, where trainers and their Pokémon could rest and relax while they were waiting to challenge the gym leader. It was no surprise that the Beacon Hills Pokémon Center was one of the biggest in the world, (outside of the two Centers before the Elite Four). Derek had all kinds of challengers every day, so it made sense that his Pokémon Center would be really big, to accommodate for all the challengers. 

Stiles managed to find an empty bed amidst all the other challengers who were also recovering from the beat down that Derek put on them. Seriously, the amount of dreams that this dude crushed was astounding. The guy on the bed next to him, Greenberg, looked like he was close to tears. But it was Greenberg’s own fault. Who goes into a battle with Derek with a Jigglypuff, Clefairy and a Pichu? You’re pretty much asking to get your ass handed to you. 

Stiles sighed and put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and thought about what Isaac had just said. It was still weird to think that the Nurse of the Beacon Hills Pokémon Center and the Beacon Hills Gym Leader were living together. Stiles was pretty sure that broke a rule in the Pokémon Handbook or something. 

But back to Derek. No matter what Isaac said, Stiles refused to believe that Derek was interested in him. He wasn’t flirting with Stiles, he was gloating over his victories. Derek could probably snag any guy or girl he wanted to, so why settle for Stiles?

Not that Stiles was self-loathing or anything, but he didn’t see anything special about himself. His best friends were his three Pokémon, he didn’t really talk to humans that much. His childhood rival, was basically the only person outside of his family that Stiles had known since he was born. A lot of people were turned off by his endless chatter. He hadn’t even had his first kiss yet. 

Isaac was wrong. 

Derek didn’t want Stiles. 

Derek wanted to make fun of Stiles. 

Tall, dark and handsome Derek with the perfect pecs, and the beautiful cheekbones, and the really strong Pokémon was not interested in Stiles. He couldn’t be. 

***

Stiles woke up a couple hours later to Derek sitting in the cot where Greenberg was.  
“Wha.. Were you watching me sleep?!” Stiles gasped. “Dude, that’s creepy. You’re already way stronger than me, you don’t have to play head games to try to psych me out. I still have a long way to go before I’m going to be able to beat you.”

“Shut up, Stiles.” 

“Wow, ok. Well what are you doing here?”

“I came to give you some advice on how to beat me.”

“And why would you do that?” 

“Because I think you have what it takes to beat the Elite Four and the Champion.”

“Is this some kind of sick joke? I can barely defeat your Umbreon. What makes you think I can take out the Elite Four?”

“I know you can do it,” Derek replied, getting off the cot. “I give you permission to train in the Beacon Hills forest. I’ll let the guard know that I said it was OK.”

“Dude, I can’t train there! The Pokémon in there are freakishly strong! Mine won’t stand a chance!” 

“You should give your Pokémon more credit, Stiles,” Derek said, as he walked towards the door. “They’re very well trained. You just need to tweak your battling style just a little bit, and you’ll be able to defeat me.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Stiles asked. “Whenever you beat me in the gym, you tell me that I need to get new Pokémon.” 

“You’ve been talking to Isaac,” Derek replied as he walked out the door. He looked over his shoulder and flashed Stiles his trademark wolfish grin. “Everything he says is true.” 

Stiles felt his jaw hit the floor. “Wait what?!” he gasped. “Is this some kind of joke? You actually like me?”

“I really want to hear your poem too.” Derek called over his shoulder. 

***

“I hate you. You told Derek that I liked him! And now he knows I like him, and I’m not going to be able to focus when I battle him again, and it’s going to be all bad and I’m never going to be able to beat him because when we battle all I’m going to be able to think about his that he likes me.”

“I don’t see how any of that is a problem,” Isaac smirked. “At least both of you have your feelings out in the open. You’ve been pining over Derek since you first got to Beacon Hills, and ever since Derek first defeated you, you’re all he talks about.”

“He gave me permission to train the forest.”

“Dude that’s awesome! Usually the forest is reserved for people who have defeated Derek. But if he’s given you permission to train there, that must mean he sees something in you as a trainer. I already know he sees something else in you.”

“What was that?” Stiles gasped. 

“Oh whoops, I wasn’t supposed to say anything,” Isaac grinned. “Forget I said anything.”

“Just give me my Pokémon so I can go and train in the stupid forest”

“Sure thing,” Isaac grinned, handing Stiles his Pokémon. 

“I hate both of you.”

***  
“Hi, um, I’m Stiles and Derek gave me permission to train in the forest.” Stiles stammered. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It wasn’t a big deal. He was just going to train in the forest that was home so some of the most powerful wild Pokémon in all of Beacon Hills. 

No big deal. 

“You must be Stiles, Derek told me you would be arriving shortly. Here are some potions for when your Pokémon get injured. And if all your Pokémon faint, here is a radio so forest security can come escort you out of the forest.”

“There’s an escort service?” Stiles tried joking. “Wow, Beacon Hills has it all.”

The guard didn’t even chuckle. 

“Right,” Stiles muttered, holding out his hand for the potions and the radio. “Thank you.”

“Be careful, the Pokémon in the forest are incredibly powerful. Any carelessness and you could injure yourself and your Pokémon.”

“I’ll be fine,” Stiles smiled. “Derek gave me permission to train here, so he must have some faith in me.”

“Or maybe he just wants you to hurry up and write a poem about his pecs,” the guard smirked. 

“Seriously?!” Stiles groaned. “Does everyone know about that?”

***  
Stiles ended up getting a great workout in the forest. The forest wasn’t really a forest, it was more of a park with different areas to train different kinds of Pokémon. Stiles spent a couple hours with each of his three Pokémon. He thought about what Isaac had said and trained his Pokémon against types they were weak too. 

There was a hot spring full of fire type Pokémon, so Stiles went there with his Venusaur. He took Pidgeot to the top of the mountain to get some practice in fighting the rock type Pokémon that resided there. And he even ventured into the abandoned house in the center of the forest to give Gardevoir some training against the ghost and dark type Pokémon that lived there. 

As he was walking out of the abandoned house, Stiles noticed a woman waiting for him outside of the house. 

“Um Hi,” Stiles greeted. “You probably want to battle, but my Pokémon are really exhausted right now, and I’m about to call the escort service so they can pick us up.”

“You must be Stiles,” the woman said. She was absolutely beautiful. If Stiles were even remotely attracted to women, he would’ve said that she was the most beautiful and sexy woman on the planet. She had long brown hair and piercing eyes that Stiles was sure were looking directly into his soul. She looked really similar to Derek. Like she could be his sister or something. Oh God. “My name is..”

“Oh fuck, you’re Laura Hale!” Stiles blurted. “You’re the Champion!” 

“Right you are,” Laura smiled. “I was in town visiting my baby brother and he told me all about you and your Pokémon. I hear you think he has perfect pecs?”

“I’m going to kill Isaac,” Stiles muttered. “He has no concept of doctor-patient confidentiality. It’s a good thing he does his job well.”

“Anyway,” Laura smiled. “Derek tells me that you are quite the talented trainer. He said that it was only a matter of time before we faced off in the Pokémon League. So I thought I would come down to Beacon Hills and scout my next opponent. What do you say Stiles? How’s a little one on one action sound?”

“Ok, I don’t know what it is with you Hales,” Stiles started. “But you’re all insane. I can barely defeat one of Derek’s Pokémon. And you! You’re the champion! You’re the strongest trainer in the entire world! How could I possibly even scratch your Pokémon? I’ve heard stories about your Milotic. It’s a dream crusher. And your Lopunny isn’t a walk in the park either. And don’t even get me started on your Eevee. I watched that video where your Eevee defeated a Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and a Hitmontop. That was one of the scariest things I have ever seen. Plus my Pokémon are exhausted. It wouldn’t be a fair fight.”

Laura laughed, “Those stories are true, but most of the challengers I get are pretty weak. A lot of my more memorable victories came before Derek was the 8th gym leader. I promise you, they guy with the ‘Hitmon’ trio wouldn’t have made it past Derek at all. His Pokémon were horrible trained.”

“I don’t know why you’re telling me this,” Stiles muttered. “My Pokemon are still exhausted.”

“How about I heal your Pokémon, and you and I can have a one-on-one?” Laura suggested. “I’m really curious as to why Derek thinks so highly of you. You’re really cute like he said, but there’s obviously something else. Because that Danny boy was cute too, but Derek never called me in the middle of the night to tell me about him.”

“Wait, you can heal Pokémon?” Stiles asked. “How are you able to do that? And Derek called you in the middle of the night to tell you about me? What in the world? How long has this been going on?”

“All champions are able to fully heal Pokémon,” Laura laughed. “You’ll learn how to do it when you become a Champion too. And as far as Der is concerned, clearly you two need to sit down and have a heart to heart. Because clearly the both of you need to get your feelings out on the table. So are you going to let me heal your Pokémon or not?”

“Well clearly everyone knows how I feel about Derek,” Stiles muttered, handing his Poke balls to Laura. “I never should’ve told Isaac that I thought Derek had perfect pecs. This is a nightmare.”

“Ok, finished,” Laura said, handing Stiles’ Poke balls’ back to him. “Which one of my Pokémon would you like to challenge?”

“Uh you’re the one who’s challenging me,” Stiles pointed out. “Shouldn’t you be calling one of my Pokémon out?”

“You’re a clever one Stiles,” Laura smiled, “I can see why Derek thinks so highly of you. Alright, I would like to challenge your Venusaur to a one on one battle with my Eevee.”

“Seriously,” Stiles moaned. “Well it’s been nice knowing you buddy. I hope there are plenty of pretty girl Venusaurs for you in Pokémon heaven.” 

“Get your act together Stiles,” Laura smirked. “Show me why Derek called me all the way out here to see you. Eevee go!”

To Stiles’ surprise, Venusaur actually held his own against Laura’s legendary Eevee. Of course everyone knew the outcome of the battle was a forgone conclusion. Laura’s Eevee was just too strong, too fast and too well-trained for Venusaur to get a good aim. Stiles had tried everything. He used Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder and even Solarbeam, but Eevee had danced around all of them. Thn to add insult to injury, Eevee OHKO’ed poor Venusaur with one very well placed Shadow Ball. 

“Not bad, not bad.” Laura nodded, as soon as Stiles surrendered. “I am very impressed. Your Venusaur is very well trained. And if all your Pokémon are at the same level as Venusaur, I think you will be able to defeat Derek the next time you face him”

“You’re just saying that because you’re the Champion and you’re supposed to encourage all the trainers,” Stiles smirked as he knelt down to soothe his weary Venusaur. “Great job buddy,” he cooed. “I am so proud of you.”

“That’s not true,” Laura replied. “On my way to Beacon Hills I was challenged by a trainer named Jackie. I think that was his name. Eevee creamed him, and I told him that his Charizard was one of the weakest I had ever seen, and that he needed to do some serious training if he ever hoped to become a Champion.”

“You schooled Jackson?!” Stiles leapt up gleefully. Even Venusaur let out a tired groan of joy, knowing that the same Eevee had demolished his archrival Charizard. “That absolutely makes my day.” 

“Yeah, it wasn’t even close,” Laura smiled, shaking her head. “Venusaur here put up a much better fight than Charizard did.” 

“Oh I can’t wait to see him again,” Stiles cheered. “I am going to let him have it.” 

“You should,” Laura replied. “But anyway, I have to get back to the Pokémon League, you know, trainers to beat, dreams to crush, the usual. I look forward to the day where I can battle you again Stiles Stilinski. Good luck defeating my brother, and good luck when you two finally start dating. I will definitely see you and Venusaur later. Let’s go Eevee.” 

***

“So you trained in the forest,” Derek said as he walked into the Pokémon Center and sat down on the bed next to Stiles. 

“Don’t tell me you planned that whole thing,” Stiles grinned. “Why couldn’t you just tell me that you liked me? It would’ve saved us a lot of trouble. I could’ve even got my 8th gym badge for free.” 

“And then you would’ve been unprepared for the Elite Four and Laura,” Derek replied. “There’s a reason why I’m the 8th gym leader Stiles. I’m supposed to make sure trainers are ready to go into Victory Road.”

“But you admit you like me?”

“Yes,” Derek groaned. “I admit that I like you. I don’t know when, where or why it happened. But ever since I saw you, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.”

“Yeah Laura told me about how you called her in the middle of the night to tell her about me.”

“It’s happened more than once too,” Derek replied, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know what it is about you Stilinski, but you bring out the worst in me.”

“I’d like to bring out the best in you,” Stiles smirked, getting up and sitting next to Derek on the other cot. “Seriously, these pecs, what do you feed them? They’re beautiful. Like I would eat my dinner on them.” Stiles started poking Derek’s beautiful pectoral muscles, coaxing a smile out of the gym leader.

“Quit it,” Derek smiled, gently shoving Stiles away from him. “You can’t have a taste until you beat me for the badge. I even let you go into the Forest early so you could get some extra training so you could beat me quicker. I can’t have a boyfriend who doesn’t have my gym badge.”

“So you want me to be your boyfriend?”

“I thought it was pretty obvious that I liked you. I don’t know how you didn’t notice before.”

“Me either, but now that I know you like me, I don’t even care about the badge,” Stiles smirked. “You don’t even have to give it to me. When I win, I want you to tattoo ‘Property of Stiles’ onto these two beautiful slabs of muscle.”

“Or I could just have sex with you,” Derek growled playfully. He flexed his pecs through his shirt, and Stiles swooned. Moves like that made Derek even sexier, and that should be illegal. “Hot, dirty sex that only boyfriends can do.”

“What do you even like about me?” Stiles asked, changing the subject. He could not afford to get hard in the Pokémon Center. That was against the rules or something. “I really have absolutely no clue. You get hundreds of challengers a month, and you’re focused on little old me? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“You really don’t know why I like you?” Derek asked, suddenly serious. “You really don’t?”

“Clueless.”

“You’re one of the hardest working trainers I’ve ever came across. Most people keep losing to me because they keep changing their lineups. You know that kid Greenberg? He’s changed his lineup at least 20 times, trying to find the right Pokémon that will beat me.”

“Uh the guy has a Jigglypuff, a Clefairy and a Pichu?” Stiles frowned. “What did he start with?”

“3 Magikarps.”

“You’re lying.” 

“Nope, and after he lost with the 3 Magikarps, he came back the next day with 3 Feebas’. He’s not the brightest kid in the bunch.”

“No kidding,” Stiles nodded. “But what does that have to do with me?”

“I know you’ve stuck with the same three Pokémon since the beginning of your journey. You have faith in them and they have faith in you. And as a gym leader that’s kind of a turn on. It shows me that if you have faith in your Pokémon, you have faith in the people you care about.” 

“Oh so you think that I care about you now?”

“Do you think about writing poems about other people’s perfect pecs?”

“Are you ever going to let me live that down?” 

“Probably not,” Derek smirked and flexed his pecs again, just to mess with Stiles. 

“So that’s it, you only like me because I stuck with the same team throughout my whole Pokémon journey?” 

“No,” Derek sighed. “You’re funny and you’re smart and you just interest me. Remember during our second match when you accused me of giving my Pokémon steroids? I didn’t while you still in the gym, but I laughed about that for days. It actually distracted me during my next battle.” 

“So you like my humor?” Stiles grinned. “It’s part of the Stilinski charm.” 

“I realize that,” Derek rolled his eyes. “And I haven’t decided if I love it or I hate it.”

“So you decided that you would decide to woo me by just being all around sexy? Is that it?”

“Well it didn’t hurt that you can’t seem to get enough of this,” Derek said, flexing again. “That was my ace in the hole.”

“Jokes on you,” Stiles blushed, because it really was the hottest thing on the planet. “But I’m straight, and I’m not into you.” 

“I do pushups,” Derek grinned. 

“I hate you.” 

“So when can I expect your next challenge Stilinski?” Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

“When I win, we can start dating and have hot and rowdy sex right?” 

“And you can eat dinner off my chest,” Derek grinned. 

“I wanna see some pushups too.” 

“Deal” 

“Then I will see you at the Beacon Hills Gym tomorrow. I’ll bring my dinner, you bring the gym badge and your pecs.”

***  
“The following contest is a three on three match. Introducing the Challenger, Stiles Stilinski!! And his opponent, the Leader of the Beacon Hills Gym, Derek Hale!” The announcer’s voice boomed out over the loudspeaker. 

Stiles saw Isaac waving from the stands. He was sitting next to Scott and Allison, who apparently had made the drive down from their gym to watch Stiles try to beat Derek. Jackson was sitting in the far corner of the gym, looking sullen as ever. He was still trying to earn his 4th gym badge against Boyd. Apparently there was something about Boyd’s Graveler that was wrecking Jackson’s team. 

Stiles beamed across the field at Derek, who was looking sexier than ever. It looked like he was wearing a tighter black shirt than usual, and of course it made Stiles want to do absolutely sinful things to Derek. 

“Is the contender ready?” 

Stiles nodded, “I didn’t eat lunch, because I was planning on having a really big dinner,” he grinned. 

“You still have to earn this Stiles, just because I think you’re cute doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just hurry up,” Stiles grinned. “I’m starving.”

Derek rolled, his eyes. “Honestly I don’t even know what I see in you sometimes.” 

“It’s that Stilinski charm, it’ll getcha. Gardevoir go!” 

“Whatever you say,” Derek rolled his eyes. “Umbreon, you’re up!” 

“Is the Leader ready?” the announcers’ voice boomed. 

“Sure am,” Derek nodded. “Ring the bell.”

The announcer sounded the bell, and thus began the Battle for Derek’s pecs. 

***  
Despite Umbreon having the glaring type advantage, due to Stiles’ training in the Beacon Hills forest, Gardevoir was not only keeping up with Umbreon, but he was actually doing some damage. Stiles had taught Gardevoir Reflect and Light Screen and that was proving to be the best decision that he had ever made. Every time Umbreon came at Gardevoir with an attack planned, Gardevoir would throw up one of the barriers and nullify Umbreon’s attack. Every now and then Umbreon or Gardevoir would land a small attack on the other, but for the most part the battle was pretty even. 

It was basically a game of cat and mouse, who would get tired first. Umbreon was exerting a ton of energy trying to break through Gardevoir’s psychic defenses, while maintaining both Light Screen and Barrier were putting Gardevoir’s mind under considerable stress. Both Stiles and Derek recognized that they would need to end the battle quickly. 

“Umbreon, Shadow Ball full power now!” Derek called. 

Stiles grinned; this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. “Gardevoir! Put a Light Screen around your Focus Blast and hit Umbreon with everything you have!”

Gardevoir’s Light Screen encased Focus Blast completely obliterated Umbreon’s Shadow Ball and hit Umbreon dead in the chest. He was down for the count. 

“Umbreon is unable to battle, Derek has two Pokémon remaining.”

Derek’s jaw dropped, and Stiles turned to Isaac and grinned. Isaac, in turn, flashed him a thumbs up. That had been their game plan. They knew that if Gardevoir and Umbreon were to go against each other, that Derek would try to use either Shadow Ball or Dark Pulse to finish Gardevoir off.

Isaac came up with the brilliant idea to put a Light Screen around a Focus Blast, and send it straight at Umbreon. The Light Screen nullified whatever attack Umbreon had planned, and it kept Gardevoir’s Focus Blast completely intact. 

Focus Blast was super effective against Umbreon, and due to Gardevoir’s massive special attack stat, it was just enough to get through Umbreons’ high special defense. 

“Impressive,” Derek nodded. “That was an interesting strategy. I guess I need to find a new room mate, because the one I have is a traitor.”

“You love me,” Isaac grinned. 

“Right,” Derek snorted good-naturedly. “Machamp, Go!”

Stiles had a choice to make. Both Gardevoir and Pidgeot had type advantages against Machamp. But Machamp still had that dreaded Rock Slide move that had pretty much taken Pidgeot out of the equation, the last time they had battled. So Stiles could either let his Gardevoir, who looked ready to start a streak, try to use his psychic attacks to defeat Machamp, or he could give his Pidgeot another chance. 

Stiles frowned. He may end up regretting this, but he had faith in his Pokémon.

“Gardevoir, great job. Return!” 

“Go Pidgeot!”

A hush fell over the gym. Stiles was gambling big right now. 

“You’re making this interesting Stiles,” Derek nodded thoughtfully. “I would’ve expected you to keep Gardevoir in while he had momentum from defeating Umbreon.” 

“I make weird decisions when I’m hungry,” Stiles grinned. “Can you do me a favor and pre-heat your pecs to 350?” 

“Don’t get cocky,” Derek smiled. “I might be losing, but I’m still not going down without a fight.” 

“Just get my dinner ready,” Stiles called.

“Round two!” the announcer’s voice broke the silence. “Machamp vs Pidgeot. Begin!”

“Machamp! Use Scary Face, then use Rock Slide!” 

“No!” Stiles gasped helplessly. “Pidgeot use Aerial Ace, quick!”

It was a feeble attempt, and it didn’t work. Machamp’s Scary Face, nearly cut Pidgeot’s speed in half, and Pidgeot’s speed was his greatest weapon. Without his speed, Pidegot was unable to dodge the huge boulders that Machamp was hurling its direction. 

It was a one hit KO. Machamp’s huge attack stat, plus the super effective bonus was just too much for Pidgeot to handle. 

“Probably should’ve stuck with Gardevoir,” Derek called, as Stiles recalled his Pidgeot. There was no teasing behind his voice this time. He was just making a general observation. 

“You knew I wanted to give Pidgeot another shot at Machamp,” Stiles called back. “You planned for this.” 

“A gym leader does his homework,” Derek smiled. “You didn’t think I was just going to let you walk all over me did you?”

“Well kinda,” Stiles replied honestly. 

“Not gonna happen,” Derek smirked. “Should I turn my pecs off? Or do you want me to keep pre-heating them?”

“Don’t you dare,” Stiles grinned. “Those babies are my motivation. Gardevoir you’re back up.” 

“Round three! Gardevoir versus Machamp. Begin!” the announcer called. 

“Machamp use Dig,” Derek called. 

“Gardevoir, Barrier, then Calm Mind.” Stiles instructed. This was a crucial battle for a couple of reasons. He knew that Derek still had his Houndoom looming in the wings, and Stiles had two pokemon left that did not stack up well against it. So right now his job was to defeat this Machamp while taking as little damage as possible. 

Calm Mind, lessened the damage of Machamp’s Dig, but Gardevoir still took some damage. Stiles was going to have to be careful. He wanted Gardevoir to be able to deal at least some damage to Houndoom. He certainly didn’t want Venusaur to go in against a full power Houndoom. That would be a mismatch for the ages. 

“Gardevoir, use Hypnosis!” Stiles called. 

Within seconds, Machamp was asleep.

“Machamp! Machamp!” Derek called, but to no avail. Machamp was out like a light.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. This was his chance to turn the tables on this round. 

“Gardevoir, use Calm Mind until you’re at max power!” he called. 

Gardevoir took about 30 seconds to amplify its Special Attack and Special Defense to sky high levels. This was going to be tricky. Machamp was bound to wake up soon, and it would probably only take one Rock Slide to knock Gardevoir down for the count. 

“Gardevoir, use Light Screen and Barrier” Stiles called. 

As Gardevoir set up his psychic screens, Stiles noticed Machamp start to stir. He was running out of time. 

“Gardevoir, use Dream Eater!” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw Scott and Allison nod in approval. His plan had worked. With Gardevoir’s amped up stats, STAB, and the super effective bonus, Dream Eater had put Machamp down for the count. And as an added bonus, it brought Gardevoir back to full health, something he was going to need if he was going to hang with Derek’s next Pokémon. 

“It’s not over yet,” Stiles muttered; low enough so that only he could hear it. Houndoom was about to make an appearance, and honestly he was scared shitless. 

“Congratulations Stiles,” Derek called as he put Machamp back in his Poke ball. You’re the first challenger in a long time who has forced me to send out my favorite Pokémon. You should be proud of yourself.”

“I won’t be proud until I win, I have your gym badge in my hand, and your pecs in my mouth,” Stiles smiled. “Let’s just get it over with.” 

“As you wish,” Derek smiled. “My pecs are still pre-heating by the way.” 

“Perfect.” 

“Houndoom, rock and roll!”

Houndoom shot out of his Poke ball and threw back his head and howled quite loudly. Clearly he was ready to battle. 

Stiles took a deep breath. On one hand he had the advantage. He had two Pokémon at full health clocked and ready to go. One was even brimming at max power. On the other hand he was at a stark disadvantage. Derek’s Houndoom was almost as legendary as Laura’s three Pokémon. And it had the type advantage over Stiles’ two remaining Pokémon. 

Shit was about to get real. 

“Round Four! Gardevoir versus Houndoom. Begin!” the announcer’s voice boomed throughout the arena. 

Stiles stole a quick glance to Isaac who nodded and gave him a small smile. This was dangerous territory, and they both knew it. 

“Houndoom, use Howl,” Derek said calmly. Holy Jesus, Derek’s demeanor completely changed once Houndoom was in battle. Before, Derek had been joking with Stiles, and smiling at him and all kinds of flirty stuff, but now that his last Pokémon was on the battlefield, Derek meant business. 

Houndoom howled again, and both Stiles and Gardevoir took a step back. It was that intimidating. 

“Gardevoir, Double Team,” Stiles called, just as calmly. If Derek was going to mean business, then Stiles was going to mean business too. He really hadn’t eaten lunch, and he really wanted to eat off of Derek’s pecs. 

Gardevoir created several copies of himself and stood across the arena from Houndoom. It was a stare down, between the two Pokémon, and Stiles was unsure who was winning. 

Probably Gardevoir, because there were like 15 of him, and just one Houndoom. 

Stiles could feel the tension in the atmosphere. You could cut through it with a knife. Derek was clearly wary of Gardevoir’s full power status. Houndoom had the moves and the speed advantage to take out Gardevoir, but Gardevoir was brimming with psychic energy, and Derek knew that Houndoom wouldn’t survive long if Gardevoir started to use Focus Blast. An amped up Focus Blast with Houndoom’s weaker special defense would certainly be crucial. 

“Houndoom, use Odor Sleuth and then Crunch.” 

“Fuck,” Stiles swore under his breath. He hadn’t planned on this at all. Odor Sleuth would effectively nullify the illusions that Gardevoir had created using Double Team. And Crunch would not be a good thing at all.

“Gardevoir quick! Barrier and then use Focus Blast.” 

This was another gamble. Even though the 14 other Gardevoir’s were illusions, their Focus Blasts were real. They weren’t as powerful they would have been if they came from just one Gardevoir, but Gardevoir’s stats were amped up, and so these Focus Blasts still were going to pack a pretty big punch. 

Stiles watched it happen in slow motion. Houndoom made a beeline for the real Gardevoir while dodging most of the Focus Blasts. He managed to dodge most of them, but he got hit in the left hind leg, and as Houndoom Crunched down on Gardevoir, he yelped as three Focus Blasts hit him right in the leg. He was limping as he backed away from Gardevoir. Both attacks were successful, but clearly Gardevoir had taken the worst of the damage.

“Critical hit!” The announcer called, confirming Stiles’ thoughts.

“Gardevoir! Are you alright?!” Stiles called. Gardevoir called back weakly to Stiles. He didn’t have much fight left in him. 

Stiles decided that he was going to have to go for broke. Houndoom was crippled, and his speed was going to suffer. It was now or never. 

“One more time! Focus Blast full power!” Stiles called. 

“Sucker Punch!” Derek called at the same time. 

“No!” Stiles screamed. 

Sucker Punch allowed Houndoom to instantaneously attack before Gardevoir was even finishing charging up the Focus Blast. Stiles watched helplessly as Houndoom quickly charged forward and swiped Gardevoir across the chest. It was over. Not even Gardevoir’s Barrier could protect him from the damage done. 

Gardevoir was done. 

It was now one vs. one. 

“Gardevoir is unable to battle,” the announcer called. “It is now sudden death. For the Gym badge, Derek’s Houndoom versus Stiles’ Final Pokémon.”

“Venusaur.” Stiles called as he tossed out his final Pokeball. “Here we go.”

“Looks like it’s going to come down to this,” Derek called. “Honestly this was the outcome I was hoping for.”

“Same here,” Stiles called back, offering back a small smile. He was so nervous. “Here’s hoping I can have dinner tonight.” 

“I’m not going to hold back,” Derek called.

“I wouldn’t expect you too.”

“I’m proud of you Stiles. Win or lose, I’m very proud of you.”

“Shut up and lets’ get on with it,” Stiles grinned. Sure he was nervous. Sure his heart was pounding out of his chest. But this was what being a Pokémon trainer was all about. The pulse pounding battles. The nail-biters. The battles were you literally had no idea who was going to win. This is why Stiles became a Pokémon trainer. 

For moments like this. 

“You better not lose Stilinski!” Jackson called from his spot in the stands. “If you fucking lose right now I will never forgive you!”

Stiles turned and grinned at his childhood rival. That was as close to ‘good luck’ as he was going to get from Jackson. He flashed a thumbs up, as a reply and turned back to focus on Derek and his Houndoom. 

“Final Round, Houndoom vs. Venusaur. For the Beacon Hills Gym Badge. Begin!”

Derek nodded at Stiles. 

Stiles nodded at Derek. 

“I know you’re going to do it,” Derek smiled. “So just get it over with. You know we can’t do anything about it.” 

“Are your pecs ready for me?” Stiles grinned.

“I think they’ve pre-heated for enough time. Why don’t you come and find out.”

Stiles smiled. Finally. 

“Venusaur, use Earthquake.” 

It was a forgone conclusion. Houndoom seemed to bow its head as the fissure raced towards him. He couldn’t move out of the way since he was crippled from the Focus Blasts. The Earthquake sent him flying into Derek’s waiting arms, where his body went limp. 

It was over. 

Stiles had won. 

“Houndoom is unable to battle. Derek is out of useable Pokémon. Stiles is the winner!” 

Stiles walked to the middle of the arena to meet Derek. Stiles held out his hand to shake, but instead Derek grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Congratulations,” Derek smiled, as he handed Stiles his gym badge. “What’s for dinner?”


End file.
